Ranma y Akane
by Houriko
Summary: Este fue el primer fic que hice, ess sobre lo doferente que puede ser lo que se aparenta a lo que realidad se siente


Ranma y Akane **_

Ranma y Akane

_**   


  
  

    
    
    
    por: Houriko
    loa signos al ladio izquierdo quieren decir : (-) l oque dice Akane, (*) lo que dice Ranma
    (º)lo que dice Soun. (+) lo que dice Kasumi. (#) lo que dice Nodoka.
    ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    Ranma y Akane estaban en el dojo, alli se habian quedado de encontrar, como todas las
    noches desde hacia un año.
    -Hay Ranma, el dia se me hizo bastante largo, sabes,cada dia es mas dificil
    * talvez seria menos dificil si se lo contaramos a alguien
    -si claro y despues medio Japon lo sabria y tu y yo estariamos casados al instante,.
    * tienes razón pero entonces deberias pegarme menos duro, (Ranma se acerca a AKane
    masajeandose la cabeza ella le sonrie con esa sonrisa que tanto le gusta a el ,
    el baja sus manos y toma las de ella las acaricia , se acerca y la mira a los ojos)
    - lo siento , es porque , me meto mucho en mi papel sabes, (entonces ella ciera
    completamente el espacio entre los dos el se encoje un poco y ella lo besa tiernamente.)
    --habian pasado ya tres años desde que estuvieron a punto de casarse, desde ese dia
    las cosas habian empezado a cambiar en la vida de todos, ultimamente Ukyo no molestaba
    a Ranma y p-chan, no se aparecia muy seguido en el doyo de los Tendo, pero
    ocasionalmente Akane se lo encontraba en cercania del restaurante de Ukyo, justo donde
    ahora estaba Rioga la mayor parte del tiempo,es mas ella alguna vez llego a darse cuenta
    de que Rioga la miraba diferente, como si ahora si fuera realmente su amigo,Acane siempre
    supo que Rioga sentia algo distinto por ella , pero ustedes saben como es eso ,uno siempre
    trata de convenserce de que en realidad lo que hace lo hace de amigos y no con una
    segunda intencion, pero una siempre lo sabe.
    Ahora se que querran saber que diantres habia pasado entre Ranma y Akane, asi que para
    responder a su curiocidad les contare, como hiba diciendo al comienso , la vida de todos
    habia cambiado mucho desde la frustrada boda de Acane y Ranma , ellos volvieron (ustedes
    ya saben quienes) a su aparente normalidad, pero entre ellos las cosas ya no podian ser
    iguales, bamos, quien podria creerse ese cuento chino del "no me importa seguimos como
    si nada", por eso le pague una exagerada suma a Nabiki para que los espieara y me contara
    a mi lo que sucedia, pero obio , sin tratar de chantagearlos a ellos so pena de quedarse
    sin el dinero que le prometi, asi que aqui va un poco editado, el informe que me dio
    Nabiki:
    Los primeros dias despues de el suseso (lease boda de Ranma y Akane fallida) todos
    trataron de ignorar lo que sucedio, es mas los unicos que hablaban con tristesa
    de ello eran Soun y Genma que ahun se sentian miserables pòr no lograr juntar
    a sus dos muchachos, Shampoo sequia persiguiendo a Ranma y Muss sequia persiguiendo
    a Shampoo, aunque fue perdiendo poco a poco el interes por seguirla por todos lados
    (pero esa es otra historia), decidio irse a China y dejarla del todo,
    ella, siguio persiguiendo a Ranma ,Kodachi tambien continuo en lo mismo (asta aqui ya
    yo estaba pensando que Nabiki me estaba estafando, muchoo dinero y nada de
    importancia escepto lo que me mando por aparte de Muss y Shampoo, baya, ¿quien lo iba a
    creer?, ahh sierto que no les e contado, bueno si les gusta este tal vez les cuente
    luego ^_^),todos los enemigos y amigos igual, Ukyo en su restaurante y Rioga perdido,
    pero... ¿como estanban ellos? , nadie en realidad en la casa pensaba en lo que podian
    sentir ellos.
    Akane parecia muy normal, pero habia algo diferente en ella sera porque
    su sonriza esa que emosiomnaba tanto el corazon de todos los chicos de la escuela
    furinkan y en especial de uno de los estudiantes mas extraños del lugar, ahora no
    aparecia muy seguido(bueno ustedes saben de quien hablo, ¿que? que ¡que!, !que esta
    pensando el englobado de alla¡, para su informacion no hablo de Kuno, valla que si ay
    gente que piensa cada cosa ^_^ ahora siguiendo: ), esa sonrisa habia sido remplasada
    por una muy diferente una de esas frias que nadie puede creer que sean reales.
    Mientras tanto Ranma tambien se veia diferente, ebitaba por todo motivo estar cerca de
    Akane y de verla a los ojos y de tratar de decirle y de pensar en... bueno eso solo
    lo sabe el pero sospecho que tampoco le gusto mucho el fin de ese suseso.
    Esa normalidad,de por si era muy anormal y el hecho de que Akane se retirara temprano
    a dormir casi todos los dias tambien parecia muy sospechoso, asi que despues de
    instalar camaras en su cuarto y una grabadora mimetisada (por si pescaba las camaras)
    pudimos saber esto:
    Akane esta acostada boca abajo en su cama y :
    -" ahora solo debo sequir asi por lo menos hasta que (salen lagrimas de sus ojos) o
    el se case con alguna de sus lindas prometidas o, bueno, talves yo.."
    Despues de un tiempo, tal vez medio año un sobre llego a manos de Akane que lo abrio con
    sierta espectativa, se podria decir que inquieta, algo habia alli que podia acabar con
    esa aparente normalidad.
    * Ranma: ¿Que pasa Acane?,
    -Akane: A ti no te interesa, o tal vez si porque vas a tener mas triempo para tus amiguitas
    * tienes razon, no tengo porque interesarme uen una maerimacho como tu!!!!!(y ahun asi se
    intereso)
    - Papa . Kasumi,NabiKi , bengan tengo que darles una noticia.
    (Aqui encontramos algo extraño, ya que Akane lo unico que hizo al oir el comentario de ranma
    fue hacerse a la que no lo escucho y llamarlos a todos, ahora yo sin pretender pensar por
    ranma pero por la cara que puso y su actitud de defensa inecesaria sospecho que
    quedo algo sorprendido)
    todos los miembros de la familia se hicieron presentes y se asombraron al ver la cara de Akane
    y el sobre que llevaba en sus manos, ¿que podria ser - se preguntaban todos- lo que
    decia ese sobresito?.
    -Akane: Papa tu sabes que yo tengo muy buenas notas en el colegio, y aunque algunos lo
    duden (mm mm)soy buena deportista,¿verdad?
    º Sohun: Si lo se mi pequeña es una chica muy fuerte y muy inteligente!
    * si como no, se nota que es el papá
    - tu mejor guarda silencio, despues tendras tiempo para disfrutare mi ausencia
    todos: QUUUEEEEE
    - si, eso es lo que quiero dedecir, e pensado que no es bueno que sigamos asi, ustedes no
    dejan de presionarnos a Ranma y a mi para que nos casemos y... realmente nos se , creo que
    sera mejor que este fuera por un tiempo, asi que voy a aprovechar un intercambio estudiantil
    que me ofrecieron, y me ire a Tokio a estudiar mientras un chico vendra aquipara ocupar
    mi cuarto.
    todos quedaron de piedra y uno de los presentes sintio como su corazón se volvia pedacitos
    y se caian poco a poco con un dolorcito que le hacia sentir un nudo en la garganta
    cada vez mas apretado, talvez por eso guardo silencio.
    - vamos papa Kasumi, Nabiki no se pongan asi, que solo voy a estar por fuera un año,
    pero eso si los extrañare mucho (sonrie) asi que espero que estas fiestas las pasemos
    muy bien para llevarme muchos buenos recuerdos para este tiempo mientras vuelvo a casa.
    º Hija no sabes como te voy a extrañar!! (se rompe en llanto Sohun, a tal extremo que
    casi inunda la casa)
    Esa noche Ranma entro en el cuarto de Akane despues de su ritual tipico, colgar de la
    ventana, ella lo ve, abre la ventana, pregunta que quiere el pide perdon por
    las burradas que le dijo en el dia y ella lo deja pasar, claro no sin antes advertirle
    que se no pase de listo, y una ves dentero de este cuarto:
    * Akane, realmente piensas irte,
    dijo Ranma mirando al piso junto a Akane en una voz que mas que una pregunta parecia
    un ruego porque la respuesta fuera negativa.
    - si Ranma, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, asi papa te dejara en paz y podras
    escojer entre tus prometidas con quien te quedaras , creo que Ukyo y Shampoo y Kodachi,
    esperan una respuesta hace mucho, eso sin mensionar a las otras que han venido
    y se han ido.
    No se podia evitar ohir en sus voces un indicio de lo que sus palabras no podian y querian
    decir,que seria algo asi:
    *Akane, no te vallas quedate con migo
    - debo irme, lo siento, deseo que aclares lo que quieres y yo quiero hacer lo mismo.
    Pasaron los dias y los meses de vacaciones mas rapido de lo que Ranma hubiera querido,
    el sabia que Akane se iria y que el aun no era capas de darle una razón que hiciera
    menos valida las que ella le habia dado.
    Llego el dia en que Akane debia partir y como no, en el aeropuerto estaban todos
    incluso Ranma quien fue a regañadientes disque porque no queria levantarse tan
    temprano a despedir a una tonta Marimacho (si como no) y Kuno que apenas se entro
    ese dia y casi hace devolver el avion ,si no es porque Kodachi se lo impide.
    Rioga la miro con mucha tristeza y Ukio que estaba extrañamente cerca de Rioga Solo
    sonrio pensasndo en que ahora tal vez podia ser mas que una amiga para Ranma .(pero esa
    es otra historia ^_^)
    Sobre Akane, durante ese año no pude saber mucho pero gracias a sus cartas
    (que pòr un modico precio me facilito Nabiki en forma de bono por la gran recompensa
    que le di) pude saber que los dias en ese colegio no fueron tan malos para ella,
    pudo practicar mucho las artes marciales , sobrertodo porque habia un chico
    extrañamente parecido a Kuno y que tambien tenia la loca idea de que el chico que
    saliera con ella tendria que vencerla en comate, cosa que le producia cierto gusto
    porque se sentia un poco como en casa antes de la llegada de Ranma, (ella nunca dijo
    cuantos chicos querian salir con ella pero por su comentario de que estaba de nuevo en
    forma supongo que eran mas de los que cualquier hombre enamorado de una chica que vive
    lejos y ademas no le a dicho nada, podria decear.)
    Solo habia algo que Kasumi persivia en las cartas de Akane que los demas no , era
    algo asi como tristeza, era como si se sintiera realmente sola .
    Mientras tanto Ranma tambien se sentia solo porque aun cuando todo era casi normal
    en el todavia estaba la sensacion de haber perdido a una de las personas mas
    importantes de su vida, y porque no aceptarlo, ahora que ni estaba, estrañaba a su
    Akane-chan, era algo que no podia evitar, extrañaba sus peleas, esas sonrisas, ¡como
    extrañaba eso sobre todo! y ademas hasta sus gopes, si esos que resivia cada vez que
    como hoy Shampoo se le adheria como mosca y cuando insultaba a p-chan o cuando
    insultaba su comida, ya no podia aguantar mas sin ella , esperaba que regresaara pronto,
    tenia tanto que decirle tanto que aclararle..., ella no sabia mucho de lo que
    habia pasado ulimamente ni de las ganas que tenia el de verla despuesde tanto tiempo.
    todos estaban listos para ir por Akane al aeropuerto pero nadie entendia como Ranma
    habia llegado a arreglarse tan rapido que estaba desde hace una hora esperando a los
    demas para salir.
    todos salieron a tiempo, mientras tanto Akane que venia en el avion no podia dejar de
    pensar en Ranma, no era que la hubira pasado mal durante ese año lejos pero.. (¡bueno!
    ¿que quieren? a la chica le hacia falta tener a el moacho cerca ^_^).
    llegaron todos al aeropuerto se acerco a ellos una hermosa mujer con el cabello azul ascuro
    y largo, que todos miraban extrañados, ella sonrio, entonces todos la reconocieron.
    ºAKANE HIJA MIA , AKANE AKANE
    - yo tambien los extrañe pero no era necesario que trajeran ese cartel tan grande
    * yo se los dije pero nadie me hizo caso
    -hola Ranma, como has estado
    * parece que has cambiado mucho, ahora pareses menos masculina
    - ranmmmaaaaa creo que no e cambiado lo suficiente (saco el maso y le pego en la cabeza)
    + Kasumi:Ho creo que nuestra Akane esta de vuelta, ahora si todo sera como antes
    * no mucho despues de que te comprometiste con el doctor Tofu
    - Kasumi y el doctor Tofu al fin!!!, ¡en buena hora!.
    + no me hagas sonrojar!!, pero si es sierto al fin se decidio y me pidio ser su novia
    y su promerida
    - pues creo que tendre que actualisarme mucho, como los he extrañado, a todos (dijo
    mientra su padre y hermanas la abrazaban y ella veia directo a los ojos de Ranma)
    Por el camino todos hablaban para actualisar a Acane: que si Muss se habia operado los
    ojos, que a Kodachi la internaron en un Hospital, que Kuno estaba my interesado en otra de
    las tendo,( no se... mi fuente no me quiso decir de quien...)
    todo era normal, es mas Akane de ves en cuando mandaba a volar a Ranma por los
    aires como era su constumbre antes del suceso o lo hacia sentirse en el cielo con
    la sonrisa de ella que tanto le gustaba, justo como antes del suseso.
    Todos llegaron a la casa de la familila donde Nodoka estaba arreglando todo para resivirlos :
    - señora saotome, que sorpersa verla aqui
    # Nodoka: hola Akane , creo que he decidido darle la oportunidad a Genma
    * y valla que se la a dado, ahora yo tengo otro cuarto en la casa (sonreia mientras
    miraba a su madre y ella se sonrojo)
    # que cosas dices hijo,
    pasasron toda la tarde en casa conversando con Akane sobre ese colegio, ella
    contesto todas las preguntas que le hacian sobre el colegio y dejo sorprendidos
    a todos porque ninguno penso que ella
    pudiera defenderse sola en una ciudad como esa.
    + Akane, creo que debes estar muy cansada , ¿porque no vas as tu cuarto a descansar?
    - si Kasumi, justamente estaba pensando en hacer eso (sonrio)
    + entonces descansa mañana seguiremos hablando, buenas noches
    - si buenas noches Kasumi.Buenas noches a todos.
    Todos estaban felices pero habia alguien que lo estaba ahun mas y no queria esperar
    para hablar a solas con Akane, asi que se escapo a urtadillas , inadvertido para todos
    (exepto para nuestra lente espia) hacia el cuarto de Akane, pero para cuibrirse por si lo
    veian subio por las escaleras hastas su cuarto (como lo muestran las camaras "de seguridad")
    y de alli salio por el techo, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, hacia
    mucho que no visitaba a Akane de esa forma, hace tiempo que no la veia.
    toc toc.
    - oh!!, no puede ser otro. debe ser (volteo hacia su ventana como lo hacia siempre y
    entonces lo vio colgando de sus pies, ahora mas grande , valla que si estaba mas grande
    y mirandola con esos ojos azules que quiso olvidar y no pudo,)
    -Hola Ranma
    *Puedo pa-sar Akane
    - recuerdas aun las condiciones?
    * por supueto!!! , no portarme como un pervertido y no decir la verdad sobre tu comida.
    - Ranma , quieres salir volando cuando ahun no has entrado.
    * disculpa Akane ^_^
    - sique antes de que me arrepienta.
    * no lo tienes que decir dos veces
    - y mmm ¿que es lo que quieres?
    * bueno... hace tanto que no te veia y queria hablar con tigo
    - (esto suena raro para mi) esta bien.
    Ranma entro en el cuarto de Akane, entonces miro a su alrededor y la miro alli como
    se veia el primer dia que la vio, asi con su cabello largo, pero aun mejor, gracias a esa
    madures que reflejaban sus ojos y ese encanto que habia empesado a ejercer en el desde
    la primera vez . La mejor imagen que podia haber visto en los ultimos dias, (que mas se
    puede decir, el chico,esta tragado ¿o que?)
    * A-akane , queria decirte que yo
    - si (sonrio ante Ranma, ella savia que a el le encantaba)
    * te dije que te ves bonita cuando sonries?
    - si, eso ya me lo habias dicho hace mucho tiempo
    * pues no solo cuando sonries..
    - que- dices - Ranma?
    * eso, que eres linda aun cuando lloras pero no me gusta mucho verte llorando
    - eso quiere decir que
    * que hice lo que me pediste, ¿ recuerdas?
    - yo..
    * shh, (puso un dedo sobre los labios de Akane) ya tome una desición sobre lo de mis
    prometidas. En realidad la tome hace mucho pero no podia decirlo, no sabia como.
    - Y ahora, (mira a los ojos de Ranma con ese brillo tipico de cuando tienen una
    esperanza) sabes como decirlo?
    * creo que si, (se acerco a Akane despacio la miro directamente a sus ojos, luego miro su
    boca, se acerco mas , volvio a ver a sus ojos, luego,mientras el serraba sus ojos y Akane
    hacia lo mismo , la beso, duraron besandose un corto rato y luego Ranma se separo
    de Akane y volvio a ver a sus ojos)
    Akane yo te amo.
    -Ranma , te extrañe mucho, no sabes cuanto, (sonrie)
    * mira se que para los dos es dificil decirlo, pero a mi tambien me gustaria escuchartelo
    - estabien Ranma, Yo tambien te amo.(vuelve a sonreir y abraza a Ranma)
    Se quedaron alli mirandose, abrazandose, riendo y de pronto algo les preocupo:
    * me gustaria poder decirselo a todos...
    - es peligroso con Shampoo y Ukyo rondando
    * no te preocuper por UkYo Ultimamete no me a vuelto a decir nada del compromiso, pero Shampoo
    si sigue en la agarradera, espero que confies en mi ahora y no me celes tanto.
    - mira quien habla, tu me celabas hasta con mi mascota el pobre de p-chan no podia dormir en
    mi cuarto porque te ponias histerico.
    * creeme que mas de una vez he deceado haberme comido a ese cerdo cuando me lo preparo
    Shampoo
    - eres un exagerado.. pero ahun ahora creo que no podre dejar de tratarte igual,
    por lo menos en publico.
    * y por que, acaso no era yo el que no queria mostrarme debil ante todos
    - no es eso Ranma esque.. dime, luego tu quieres casarte con migo ahora?
    * la verdad?
    -sim, preferiblemente,
    * bueno en realidad me gustaria esperar algun tiempo me gustaria primero disfrutar de el
    noviasgo y ahi si casarme
    -entonces no lo podemos decir a nadie , o sino mañana a esta hora estaremos casados y
    rumbo a la luna de miel.
    *claro que lo de la luna de miel ...
    -Ranmma es mejor que no tientes a tu suerte!!
    * esta bien estabien.
    -ahora hay que decidir que haremos para poder vernos sin que nadie se entere
    * ¿porque no nos vemos en el dojo mañana despues de que todos se duerman?.
    -esa parece una buena idea.
    Ranma y Akane se besaron nuevamente y luego se despidieron, el salio por la ventana y
    se dirigio a su cuartro, de eso ya hacia una año.__
    * bueno, pienso que ha sido un buen año
    - si, estamos juntos y nisiquiera Nabiki lo sabe,(^_^m mm) porque no me ha chantajeado.
    * pero creo que tendremos que decirselos
    - claro, solo esperaremos medio año mas
    * de acuerdo Akane pero procura dejar tu maso en casa chica "marimacho"
    - procuras que no te vea con otra atada a tu cuello ¡Baka!.(se hacerca peligrosamente a ranma
    luego sonrie y se aleja de el , dejandolo con cara de algo hizo falta )
    A la mañana siguiente todos podemos ver a una chica de cabello largo Gritando:
    -Ranma apurate que tenemos clase temprano
    * YA voy Akane ,
    corren juntos por las calles, juntos es un decir porque Ranma corre sobre las
    rejas de la calle mientras grita:
    * esperame, Akane.
    corren hacia la univercidad.
    FIN
    ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    NOTAS DEL AUTOR:
    bueno ustedes saben es todo ficcion nada que ver con la historia y los personajes
    son de Rumiko Takahashi y demas blalalala
    Espero que les haya gustado este fan, eso si perdon por esa ortografia que es
    horrografia pero bueno, si les gusta este fan escribanme a mi mail a ver si me
    animan y escribo otros, claro eso si a los que les gusta dragon ball como a mi
    si pueden esperar uno de dragon ball, solo q ue ese lo estoy pensando hasta ahora
    si tienen ideas tampoco duden en mandarmelas tal ves podamos escribir un fanfic en grupo
    , uno nunca sabe.
    escribeme a : huriko@miraitrunks.zzn.com
    fin
    
    


End file.
